Margaretha Zelle
Margaretha Zelle, or the Female Dancer, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Overview She starts off with 3 music boxes, which she can use to assist her during the match. The hunter is able to destroy these boxes. If she tunes the music to a fast pace and places it on the ground near her, then decoding, healing, and moving speed for her and any other survivors in the radius of the music box will increase. However, the hunter's movement and attack speed will also increase while in its radius. If the music is tuned to a slower pitch, then decoding, healing, and movement speed will be slowed for other survivors only. The hunter will also experience slower movement speed, slower attack speed, and slower stun recovery speed. Having such a large radius, the music box may catch the attention of the hunter. She also may be the best kiter in the game. Background Margaretha is a gorgeous dancer and is used to the good life. After an accident, however, she lost her husband, and with him all financial security. Margaretha, not knowing how to making a living, has gained a new understanding of "freedom". How could she pass up an opportunity to become a millionaire? Trivia: The Dancer is named after Mata Hari, an exotic dancer accused of espionage. External Traits Deduction Target # Fishing Village #: It's a beautiful and tranquil place. #* Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: Perhaps I'll like it, at least if I don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to fish. # Circus #: They are hurrying around dragging wagon after wagon loaded with props and animals. #* Basic Objective: Use the fast setting on the music box 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the fast setting on the music box 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the fast setting on the music box 3 times #; Conclusion #: That tent seems to harbor everything I want. Fresh flowers, fine clothes, applause.. and a handsome smiling clown. # Aunt Marjory #: She always wakes me up with that loud voice of hers. #* Basic Objective: Use the slow setting on the music box 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the slow setting on the music box 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the slow setting on the music box 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: An older woman and a black-haired girl are standing together. Not even the cheap cotton dress is enough to subtract from the girl's beauty. # Present #: Treat your presents carefully. You never know what they'll cost you. #* Basic Objective: Use the fast setting on the music box to assist teammates decoding for 50 seconds #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the fast setting on the music box to assist teammates decoding for 70 seconds #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the fast setting on the music box to assist teammates decoding for 90 seconds #; Conclusion #: Photo: A smiling clown is handing a music box to a black-haired girl. # Uncle Eugene #: He always wears a frown upon his face, as if nothing in this world phases him. #* Basic Objective: Use the slow music box to impede the Hunter for 12 seconds #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the slow music box to impede the Hunter for 24 seconds #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the slow music box to impede the Hunter for 36 seconds #; Conclusion #: Fiona, stay away from those frivolous boys! Behave and be a good girl.1 # Quick Waltz #: This is a frisk and lively dance, but also somewhat romantic. #* Basic Objective: Be pursued by a hunter for 80 consecutive seconds #* Advanced Objective 1: Be pursued by a hunter for 100 consecutive seconds #* Advanced Objective 2: Be pursued by a hunter for 120 consecutive seconds #; Conclusion #: Photo: A red-haired youth and a black-haired girl are dancing upon the village dance stage. # Abrupt Ending #: Not everyone has the power and courage to face the truth. #* Basic Objective: Use the fast setting on the music box and escape from a hunter's pursuit 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the fast setting on the music box and escape from a hunter's pursuit 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the fast setting on the music box and escape from a hunter's pursuit 3 times #; Conclusion #: "Fiona, will you spend your life with me?" he asked. # Prohibition #: A simple prohibition is inevitably just a prohibition, and will be broken. #* Basic Objective: Use the slow setting on the music box to delay the launch of a rocket chair 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use the slow setting on the music box to delay the launch of a rocket chair 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use the slow setting on the music box to delay the launch of a rocket chair 3 times #; Conclusion #: Joakim locked the house's door and only left open a window near the roof. It wasn't a problem for Sergi. # Soothing Salt #: It's a bit bitter, but you can sprinkle it in the soup. #* Basic Objective: Use pallets to stun hunters 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Use pallets to stun hunters 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use pallets to stun hunters 5 times #; Conclusion #: I wanted to try, but Sergi stopped me. This all makes me feel somewhat uneasy. "Hey baby, you don't want to oversleep and miss our trip, do you?" he said. # Embarking #: A journey full of hope beats arriving at one's destination. #* Basic Objective: Escape the manor alone 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape the manor alone 1 time #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape the manor alone 1 time #; Conclusion #: At the time, I never expected the cost would be this great. #: After deducing Node 10: Pursuit and Escape, Female Dancer's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked.